Elizabeth Stonem: Vampire
by Corazie
Summary: Elizabeth "Effy" Stonem has a secret. And once you know the secret everything falls in to place, everything makes sense.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Elizabeth "Effy" Stonem has a secret. A big secret.

* * *

All of the boys love Effy Stonem. It's a fact. So do a lot of the girls. But do you want to know why? Of course you do. Everyone wants to know my special little secret, how and why everyone wants me. It's quite obvious though, once you think about it. And especially once you know we're here.

I like to say it's my natural charm that makes the boys and girls fall for me. Which, strictly speaking, is completely true but not the whole story. A part of it is my stunning beauty, which by the way I'd still have if I were human, just so you know. Some people are just... Naturally absolutely fabulous.

I thrive in the night. But I guess you've realised that, haven't you? That's when I really come alive. The night is mine, you see. The night hides everything. You can do _anything_, be _anyone_. Because no one can see properly in the night. Well, apart from me and my rather _special_ friends.

There are a few myths about my race which I should dispel right away. Especially that sunlight one. I won't die if I go out in the sun and I most certainly won't sparkle. I just won't be able to control your mind or use my immense strength or extend my fangs to drink your blood. I am pretty easy to kill, though. Wood will certainly do it. And if I am still drinking blood from a human as the rising sun hits me I will die; I'll turn in to a pile of ash. I've seen it happen.

It's a good thing that all of the boys love me. And some of the girls too. Because I have a _very_ healthy appetite. I probably drink a bit too much, but I love the rush. It's better than any rush alcohol or drugs has ever given me. I do have to drink blood to live, but I definitely don't have to drink as much as I do. What can I say? I'm addicted to that wonderful high. Mmmmm.

I like to drink for as long as possible. From the moment the sun goes down my fangs are there, pointed and ready for feeding. It's a dangerous thing for a vampire to be addicted. We're supposed to drink blood because we have to, not because we want to, because we crave the high. If you're addicted you over-do it, you see? Have too much. And too much of even a good thing is bad for you. Even a vampire can drink too much blood.

* * *

I've always wondered what would happen if you added vampires in to the mad mix that is Skins. How do you think I did?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Elizabeth "Effy" Stonem has a secret. A big secret.

* * *

My life is pretty much average. As average as a young vampires life can be, that is. I go to college during the day, drink blood and party during the night. I have fun playing with the emotions of everyone around me. Especially Cook, Freddie and JJ. Poor JJ, he thinks he has no chance. I'll have a taste and let him go, he really is too naive for me to control and manipulate. Quite a sweet guy actually. Pity.

I'm thinking of toying with the girls too. Poor confused Naomi, perhaps I can confuse her some more? And we all know Emily has a crush on me: who doesn't?

Besides, I was taught by the best. My brother always knew how to push the right buttons, before the accident. At first it was just girls with him. Then he moved on to the boys. I sometimes felt sorry for Maxxie, but my brother hurt a lot of people, as I have done and will continue to do. Only I won't get quite as bad as him. No one is going to catch me out.

Today, I'm a rather bored little vampire. I didn't get as much blood as I'm used to last night, I didn't go out. Cook came over for a bit, and we shagged and I drank. But I couldn't have much, I'd used him every night for the past week and he was getting weak. I had only enough to keep me going until tonight, Because tonight, it's time to party. Tonight it's time to drink myself in to oblivion.

When I drink alcohol, I don't ingest much of it. When I drink the blood of someone who's drunk I get the full hit. Whatever alcohol is in their blood is in mine too. It's fabulous, you never know what you're getting. Especially when drugs are added to the mix.

When I was younger, my body couldn't cope with the cocktail of alcohol and drugs that would be beyond lethal to a human. I ended up in hospital a few times and Tony usually got blamed. It wasn't his fault though, all the blame was on me. Not that I'd tell them that, I wasn't going to get punished.

I always spend a while getting ready for nights out. More effort means more natural attraction and less work on my part. Fishnets and Doc Martens, something that shows a lot of flesh, a long vest as a dress, a few chains around my neck and wrists. I mess up my hair, going for the grunge look. It seems that people are just attracted to the bad girl persona. Which is good for me as bad girl is what I do best.

* * *

107 individual visitors and not a single review. Thanks. You guys could have at least told me it was crap rather then let me continue writing. But since you've not... Onwards. Short 500 word chapters.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Elizabeth "Effy" Stonem has a secret. A big secret.

* * *

I'm bored. Tonight isn't as good as it should be, and I'm getting thirsty. No one is drinking or taking anything and the place is crowded. I need someone to get drunk, because I'm getting weak and I can't influence them. I need this place to quiet down so I can find somewhere secluded and drink.

"Shall we go then? This place sucks." I need to get away from here, I need to drink.

"Naw man, Effs. Lets say. It's good, yeah?" Cook answers and I sigh, getting more agitated by the minute.

I'm angrily scanning the crowded bar when I see her. Katie. My mind is clouded by the challenge. She comes over, slinking through the crowd, a large wine glass held high in her hand. She takes a long drink when she reaches us and I upend my own glass, downing the rest of it in one.

"Hey, Katie." She looks at me warily. I'm still not forgiven, and I'm not surprised. I did hurt her after all, didn't I? She takes another drink, her glass quickly emptying. "Want another drink? I'm going to the bar." She nods, still not talking to me. "Same again then?" I don't wait for an answer as I push through the crowd.

I'm at the bar when I hear her whispering harshly to Cook. "What is that bitch doing here?" I can hear the hatred in her voice.

I catch a bar-tender's eye and he comes straight over. "Large glass of rosé, cosmopolitan and two shots of vodka." He hurries to make the drinks, almost slamming them on the bar. I move my hand towards my purse and he shakes his head. Free of charge. I quickly dump the two shots into the wine and take a sip of my own drink before heading back.

"Here." I hand the drink to Katie and watch as she takes several quick mouthfuls. I look between her and Cook. Cook shrugs, not knowing the answer to my unasked question. "So, Katie, what's up?"

She hands her drink to Cook.

"It's Emily, that's what. Stupid cow. Just last year they weren't talking to her and now she's got the whole family wrapped around her lezza finger." She pauses to grab her drink back and take another mouthful. "I just can't take it. But you wouldn't understand."

"'Course I would. I've got a big brother, haven't I?" She finally looks as me. "You think a twin sister is bad? Try having an elder brother who can manipulate the eggs out of chickens." I quickly finish my drink and nod at Katie's. "Another?"

* * *

Hmm...


End file.
